Avengers Adventures in Babysitting
by ninjanervana
Summary: The Avengers are taking turns babysitting Thor and Jane's son. Let's see how they all take to the littlest Avenger. Fluff chapters featuring the whole gang. Clint/Natasha, Thor/Jane, Tony/Pepper
1. Uncle Clint

Hello readers, it's ninjanervana bringing you yet another Avengers story. To avoid confusion, I'm gonna point out from now that Asgeir is Jane and Thor's son (To learn more about Asgeir and how he came about, read my story "A bouncing bundle of thunder?") Remember that I do not own anything, please do not sue me, i'm just a broke college student with big dreams. So read on and let me know if you like it!

* * *

"Alright little man, it's time for lunch," Clint said, settling himself into the rocking chair in Asgeir's nursery. He smiled down at Asgeir, adjusting the baby in his arms before reaching for the warm bottle of milk next to him. _'Earth's mightiest heroes have become babysitters,'_ Clint thought, chuckling as he looked down at Asgeir. "Look what you've done to us kiddo; you've changed us from superheroes saving the universe to puddles of mush," Clint said as Asgeir made unintelligible sounds. "You've got the best super power. I bet if we took you on missions the bad guys would just give up because you're so cute."

The Avengers easily slipped into their new roles as aunts and uncles after Asgeir's birth, constantly offering help to give Thor and Jane a chance to catch up on their much-needed sleep or manage the affairs of Asgard. "Drink up so you can grow up big and strong like your dad," Clint said to six-month old Asgeir. Clint was absolutely in love with his nephew. He always wanted a family of his own, but with his career choice he highly doubted he would have one. But he was content to shower his unconditional love on Asgeir.

As Clint carefully placed the empty bottle on the floor, he shifted Asgeir to his shoulder, gently patting his back. _'Hawkeye, infamous assassin, amazing sniper, is sitting in a beige colored nursery with a burp rag on his shoulder,'_ Clint thought, shaking his head in amazement. _'Never a dull moment in the Tower.'_ "That was a good one, little man," Clint said as Asgeir burped softly. Clint felt his heart warm as he watched Asgeir's eyelids slowly close, a peaceful expression spread across his face, brought on by a full stomach and knowing you were well protected. Asgeir was absolutely incredible in Clint's eyes. He managed to turn a group of heroes into fawning aunts and uncles, managed to give them some semblance of a normal life, manged to tighten the bonds that already tied everyone together as a family. Asgeir was amazing. Clint rocked Asgeir for a few minutes, stroking his light brown hair. Finally he rose from the rocking chair, walking over to Asgeir's crib. He gently set Asgeir inside, tucking a soft blue blanket around him. "Love you Asgeir," Clint said softly, stroking his smooth cheek before clipping the baby monitor onto the waist of his jeans and walking out of the room.

* * *

"I think someone's calling for you," Bruce said as Asgeir's cries were heard through the baby monitor resting on the coffee table.

"I just put him down for his nap ten minutes ago; what's he doing awake?" Clint asked, grabbing the baby monitor and rushing into the nursery. "Hey, what's wrong little man?" Clint asked softly as he lifted Asgeir out of his crib. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his face red from crying. "It's okay, everything's okay now. Uncle Clint's got you," Clint said, rocking Asgeir.

After a few minutes, Asgeir's tears subsided into sniffles. "See you're alright," Clint said, kissing Asgeir's forehead softly. "But you need your nap or you're gonna be really cranky later and no one wants that. How bout I sing you a song? I always sing to your Aunt Tasha when she's sick; though I sing to her when we're just laying around in bed too. But that's not my point. Maybe it'll help you sleep easier. There's actually a song I wanted to practice before I sing it to Tasha. Mind if I practice on you first?" Clint asked, slowly walking around the nursery. "I didn't think you would; you're a good sport." Clint tucked the blanket more firmly around Asgeir, shifting him in his arms. "You know I always wanted to have a family of my own, a wife and a few kids. But I don't think it's gonna happen. I mean I have a family now; I have your Aunt Tasha and I have all your uncles and your mom and dad and you. But I don't think I'll be giving you any cousins to play with. It's not in the cards for me and your Aunt Tasha. So we're probably gonna spoil you recklessly. I'll teach you all the fun things your mom doesn't want me to," he laughed. Asgeir responded with a little yawn, causing Clint to smile. "Right, focusing on the lullaby."

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

"I thought you only sang for me," Natasha said softly, leaning against the doorframe.

Clint turned toward her, smiling slightly. "Well _someone _didn't want to go to sleep so I thought a song might help," he replied, stretching a hand toward her.

"I guess I can share your vocal talents," she said, walking toward him. "You do have a soothing voice."

"He seems to think so," Clint said, looking at Asgeir fast asleep in his arms. "How long have you been standing in the doorway?" Clint asked, wondering if she heard his earlier conversation with Asgeir.

"Not too long. I thought I heard you singing so I came to listen," she replied, looking down at Asgeir. "He's really cute when he's asleep, isn't he? Like a little angel."

"Asgeir's adorable no matter what he's doing," Clint laughed.

"Kinda makes me want one of my own," Natasha admitted softly, gently stroking Asgeir's hand.

"Really?" Clint asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I doubt I'll ever have kids of my own; life is too complicated and I don't know how to raise a kid. But Asgeir makes me entertain the thought, you know?" Natasha said, looking into Clint's stormy grey eyes.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," Clint replied, gazing into her eyes before kissing her softly.

* * *

How was this first chapter? Reviews please!


	2. Uncle Tony

"So this, Little A, is a miniature arc reactor," Tony said, lifting the hunk of metal to show the one-year old sitting on his lap. "Can you say arc reactor?" Asgeir looked up at Tony, laughing slightly. "I guess that's a little outside your language range. You're still working on mama and dada. Though I'm still hoping your first word is ironman."

Tony and Asgeir were spending time in Tony's favorite place, his workshop. After Pepper's repeated warnings about not letting Asgeir get hurt while he was babysitting, she finally let Tony bring him down to the workshop. Since it was Tony's turn to babysit, he planned on simply leaving Asgeir in his playpen in the workshop while he worked on his suit upgrades, but that plan was quickly cast aside. As much as Tony loved his Ironman suit and his cars and everything else he had in his workshop, nothing fascinated him more than his little nephew playing with his teddy bears and babbling a mile a minute._ 'Wonder if that's how Pepper feels when I start talking tech,' _Tony wondered as he scooped Asgeir out of his playpen. He settled Asgeir on his lap as he sat at his desk, pointing out different things to the one-year old.

"This is what keeps your Uncle Tony alive," Tony explained, rubbing Asgeir's finger against the smooth metal. "Your Uncle Tony was in a bad accident a while back and now there's shrapnel in his chest and this keeps it from getting to his heart. It also makes your Uncle Tony the amazing Ironman." Tony smiled as Asgeir grabbed the arc reactor in his chubby hands, struggling to maintain his grip. "But I guess none of this makes any sense to you, huh Little A? You just like it because it's shiny. I know the feeling," Tony said, gesturing to his line of cars in the corner. "When you're older, I'll take you for a spin in the cars. Your Aunt Pepper said I can't do it just yet since I don't "drive carefully." I'm a good driver, Asgeir; don't let Pep tell you otherwise." Asgeir began to babble softly, reaching for the other objects on his desk, which Tony carefully pushed out of his reach. "Sorry, Little A; not everything on my desk is kid-safe and I'm not trying to get on your parents bad side for you getting hurt. Hey Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?" the AI replied.

"What do little kids like to do? I need something me and Asgeir can do without worrying about him getting hurt."

"Well, sir, if you are looking for something to stimulate Asgeir developmentally, I would suggest playing music. Perhaps you could play the piano for him."

"That is a genius idea," Tony said, lifting Asgeir into his arms as he walked out of his workshop. "Thanks Jarvis."

"Not a problem, sir."

Tony walked through the empty tower, whistling softly as he held Asgeir carefully. Though he would never admit it, Tony was scared when he held Asgeir for the first time. Asgeir was so small and fragile; one false move could actually break him and that scared Tony immensely. After a few months of practice, holding Asgeir felt as easy as breaking, completely natural. It was one of his favorite things to do: just hold onto Asgeir, feel his warm skin against his, his chubby hands grabbing at his shirt or hair, his constant babbling in his ear. It was oddly soothing.

Tony sat on the piano bench, placing Asgeir on his lap. He slowly ran his fingers down the keys, listening to Asgeir's laughter. "You like the sound, Little A?" he asked, looking at his smiling nephew. "I haven't played in years, not since my parents died." He scooted forward on the bench, allowing Asgeir's hands to reach the keys. "My mom's the one who taught me to play the piano." Tony carefully took Asgeir's fingers, tapping out a simple melody, the first melody his mother taught him to play. The sounds took him back to his childhood, to afternoons spent sitting on his mother's lap, watching as her hands would glide across the keys. His father may have been the genius that the world raved about, but his mother was a genius in her own right.

"You shoulda seen your Grandma Stark when she would play, Asgeir. There was just something so magical about the way her fingers would fly across the keys," Tony said fondly. Asgeir leaned back against Tony's body, his hands sliding off the keys. Tony's arms moved closer to Asgeir's body, keeping him from falling to one side or another as he continued to playing the piano. "Grandma and Grandpa Stark would have been in love with you. My mom was always in love with kids; she had that natural maternal instinct. And dad, as aloof as he could be sometimes when he was caught up in his work, was a sucker for kids. Dad was the marshmallow while Mom was the disciplinarian. I guess someone had to be or I would have dismantled everything in the house," Tony laughed. "They'd fawn over you and spoil you, but I guess you have enough aunts and uncles to do that already. You are well-protected and well-loved, Little A." Tony looked down at Asgeir, a smile spreading across his face as he realized Asgeir was fast asleep. "Well I guess we know how to put you to sleep if you're ever feeling fussy." Tony lifted Asgeir into his arms, walking slowly to his nursery. "Sleep well, Asgeir," Tony said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

* * *

I love Uncle Tony, i think he's the cutest thing ever. Reviews please. Who should be next?


	3. Uncle Bruce

Bruce smiled affectionately as he watched Asgeir toddle toward him, holding onto the couches and the legs of the other Avengers as he slowly made his way across the living room. Bruce knew exactly what was coming, the same event that had been happening since Asgeir was six months old. Asgeir stopped in front of Bruce, patting his leg to get his attention. "Stowie, Unc Bru?" Asgeir asked, gripping Bruce's pants as he looked up at him.

"You're ready for your story?" Bruce asked, lifting Asgeir onto his lap. "Dinner's all finished?"

Asgeir nodded enthusiastically, carefully standing himself on Bruce's lap. "Story," Asgeir said firmly, patting Bruce's cheek.

Bruce smiled, wrapping his arm around Asgeir as he got to his feet. "Okay, story time it is. Say good night to everyone," Bruce said, carrying Asgeir around the living room so he could properly tell everyone good night. Bruce thought it was one of the cutest routines Asgeir had. Asgeir absolutely insisted on saying goodnight to everyone before he had his bedtime story read to him. The Avengers were his family, his extraordinary aunts and uncles whom he loved unconditionally. If anyone wasn't present for Asgeir's goodnight routine, the missing person had to be called video chatted to tell him goodnight; more often than not the missing Avenger would call the house to make sure they told Asgeir goodnight. _'He has us all wrapped around his little fingers,' _Bruce thought as he carried Asgeir to his bedroom. _'One big, slightly dysfunctional, overly protective family._

"Okay kiddo, why don't you go pick out a book?" Bruce said, setting Asgeir down in his nursery. The 15 month old slowly walked across the nursery to his shelf full of childrens' books. Bruce settled himself into the rocking chair, watching as Asgeir stood in front of the bookshelf, contemplating his book selection. After a moment, Asgeir pulled a book down, dragging it toward the rocking chair. Bruce scooped Asgeir into his arms, picking the book off the floor. "Of course you would pick this one," Bruce laughed, looking down at the familiar silver cover of the book as Asgeir nestled himself against Bruce's side.

"Avengers Assemble" was the title. It was the book the Avengers had put together about themselves, making their histories more kid-friendly. Despite thinking the book was going to be a train wreck, it came out surprisingly well, all of the illustrations done by Steve. Bruce wrapped Asgeir's favorite blue blanket around him, holding him close. "Alright, Asgeir, which story do you want to hear tonight?" Bruce asked, opening the book.

Asgeir reached forward, flipping through the pages with his little fingers. "This," Asgeir said, patting the picture of the cartoon Hulk.

"Okay, tonight's story will be the Incredible Hulk," Bruce said, wrapping an arm around Asgeir. Bruce loved this part of the day the most. He started reading bedtime stories when Asgeir was only five months old. After trying every possible method to soothe a crying Asgeir, Bruce decided in a fit of desperation to try reading a story to him. Within five minutes, Asgeir was out like a light. The nightly bedtime stories had become a tradition for them, time for Bruce to bond with his nephew. He found himself looking forward to these moments all day, waiting for Asgeir to finish his dinner, to walk slowly over to him, to tap him on the leg and ask him for a story. This was the most relaxing part of his day. Bruce loved his nephew more than anything else. As did the Other Guy.

Bruce winced at the thought, wishing he didn't know that Hulk loved his nephew too. The thought gave him goosebumps as he thought about how close his precious nephew had been to his dangerous side. After accidently hulking out in Tony's lab, he was locked in by the reinforced walls until he could calm himself down enough to change himself back. Asgeir had just begun to walk on his own, forcing them to set up child safety gates at the top and bottom of each staircase. How Asgeir had gotten away from the many protective eyes of his parents and adopted family, Bruce didn't know. All Bruce could remember was a soft voice calling repeatedly for his "Unc Bru" at the top of the staircase. Bruce felt the Other Guy calm down instantly, seating himself on the floor before changing back to his normal self a few minutes later. There had never been anything or anyone who could calm Bruce down as quickly as his nephew did. But it still didn't mean he was happy about Asgeir being so close to his Other Guy. It was dangerous, obscenely dangerous and it could have ended horribly wrong. Bruce shuddered at the thought of his nephew being injured, especially by him. _'No,' _he thought, ruffling Asgeir's hair affectionately. _'I won't ever hurt him.' _Asgeir was a part of his family, the family he never thought he'd have, the family that simply fell together. Asgeir was the little bit of innocence that they all fiercely guarded, that they all desperately needed after their missions, the little bit of normalcy they had.

"Unc Bru?" Asgeir said, tapping on Bruce's chest.

Bruce smiled down at his nephew, holding him a little closer. "Sorry about that, kiddo. I zoned out for a second. Let's get back to your story," Bruce said, focusing on the book. "Once upon a time, there was a scientist in a lab far, far away…"

* * *

Oh Uncle Bruce, how you melt my heart ^_^ Bruce reading bedtime stories is the cutest mental image ever. And the Hulk likes him too! Even better. Reviews please! Who should be next?


	4. Aunt Natasha

Natasha sipped her coffee slowly, savoring the rich taste and the warmth as it made its way down her throat. She loved these quiet moments in the Tower. The entire place was empty; it was just her and Asgeir in the living room. She looked over the top of her newspaper, watching her two-year old nephew play on the floor with his blocks and teddy bears as kid-appropriate music played overhead thanks to Jarvis. _'This is the life,'_ she thought, watching Asgeir carefully build a tower with his blocks.

Natasha was head over heels in love with her nephew. Though she would never admit it, she was terrified when she first held him. He was so small, so delicate and pure, and suddenly all she could think about was all the blood that was on her hands, all of the deaths she had brought, all the lives she had taken. How could she hold someone so pure in her tainted hands? But Asgeir didn't judge her; he knew her and loved her without reservation. Natasha thought that Clint would be the only person who could love the mangled remains of her heart, but she was wrong. Asgeir loved her too. He seemed to know Natasha just as well as Clint did too. When she was injured mentally and physically, Asgeir would climb onto her lap and ask if she was okay. If she said yes, he would kiss her cheek and begin telling her about his day or days depending on how long the mission was, allowing her to escape into the simple words of a child. If she said no, he would ask her where her "boo-boo" was so he could kiss it better. Those moments never ceased to melt her heart. Asgeir was like the sun, the warm rays of his love warming anyone who came in contact with him. She would never have children; she knew she couldn't with her job, but at least she had Asgeir to shower with her love. She had him to hold in her arms and talk to; he allowed her to imagine what her life would be like if she did have a child of her own. Asgeir was the most precious thing in the world to her and she would guard him with every ounce of strength she had.

She watched Asgeir look up at the ceiling, a smile stretching across his face. "Sounds pretty, Auntie Tasha," Asgeir said.

Natasha smiled affectionately at Asgeir. He and Clint were the only ones who could get away with calling her anything but her name; after all they were her favorites. "Yeah, the song is pretty. I've heard it before; I think it's from….Anastasia," Natasha replied. "Am I right, Jarvis?"

"Yes, you are correct, Ms. Romanoff," Jarvis answered.

"Dance, dance, Auntie Tasha," Asgeir exclaimed, quickly getting to his feet and knocking over his carefully constructed tower.

"You wanna dance?" Natasha asked, placing her coffee and newspaper on the coffee table in front of her. "Jarvis, restart the song for us please." Natasha stood up, fixing her shirt before she focused on her nephew. "Okay, first we bow to each other," Natasha said, laughing as she curtseyed and Asgeir bowed like a little gentleman. She scooped Asgeir into her arms as the song began, slowly waltzing around the living room.

"Sing, Auntie Tash," Asgeir said, patting her shoulder as she spun them around.

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings_

_once upon a December_

"You know, your Uncle Clint and I danced like this once," Natasha said as they danced around the living room, deftly avoiding the table in the center. "We were in Europe, in a place called Budapest a long time ago."

"Unc Clint?"

"Yeah, me and Uncle Clint."

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_across my memory,_

"We went to a big party together," Natasha explained as they gracefully danced around the couches. All her years of dancing paid off as she danced around with Asgeir, his smile bright and cheerful. "Everyone was all dressed up in suits and pretty dresses. I had on this red dress that your Uncle Clint loved."

"I like red," Asgeir said, his r's sound more like w's.

"Uncle Clint liked it that night too," Natasha laughed. "He was wearing this amazing suit; he looked so handsome, Asgeir, almost as handsome as you. And we danced together that night. It was…amazing. Definitely the best night of my life. But don't tell him that."

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_across my memory,_

Natasha felt her heart melt as Asgeir laughed as she dipped him. "Again, again," Asgeir chanted, laughing happily.

"Just one more time," Natasha said, knowing she would do this as many times as he asked as long as it didn't give him too much of a head rush. She would do anything for him. Natasha continued singing along to the song, enjoying the moment of pure happiness and innocence. She didn't think she had any innocence left in her after everything that she had done. But the moments she spent with Asgeir were completely pure, regular moments between an aunt and her little nephew.

_Far away, long ago_

_things I yern to remember_

_and a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

"Auntie Tasha," Asgeir said curiously. "You love Unc Clint?"

Natasha paused suddenly, not expecting his question. She wanted to deny it, to say she didn't love Clint, that they were best friends and partners and that was it. But why start lying to Asgeir? Why lie to the person who always believed everything she said, who trusted her completely, who was asking the question purely out of curiosity and innocence, not to gather intell on her? "Yes, I love your Uncle Clint," she replied, smiling at Asgeir.

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December _

"And I love you too sunshine," Natasha said, kissing his forehead.

* * *

Aw Auntie Tasha and Asgeir, how adorable. Reviews please!


	5. Uncle Steve

Steve walked into the living room, having just finished his morning workout. Even years after he actually served in the military, his old habits still stuck with him. He smiled slightly as he noticed his three-year old nephew standing by the windows, his little hands pressed against the glass as he watched the snow slowly cover the city. _'Must run on the same time I do,'_ Steve thought, realizing how early it still was. "Hey champ," Steve said, walking over to Asgeir.

Asgeir torn his eyes away from the white covered city, looking up at Steve. "Mornin' Unc Steve," Asgeir replied.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"It's snowing, Unc Steve," Asgeir said, turning his eyes back toward the city. The snow was coming down steadily. There was already four inches on the ground from throughout the night; if the steady pace continued they would have an entire foot by nightfall. Steve remembered the snow storms of his childhood, watching with as much fascination as Asgeir as the snow piled up on his windowsill, coating everything.

"Yeah, I know it's snowing," Steve replied, crouching down next to Asgeir. "You wanna go sledding with me?"

"Sledding?" Asgeir asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Yeah, we can go to the park and go sledding for a little while before everyone gets out there. You just gotta ask your Mom and Dad." Asgeir tore off down the hall, his shouts for his parents echoing through the Tower. _'Everyone's gonna be thanking me later for that wake up call later,'_ he thought wryly.

* * *

Steve trudged through the deepening snow, enjoying the silence forced upon the city. Even after being frozen for so many years, snow was one of the few things that hadn't changed. It was still cold and white, there would still be children coming out to play in it within the next few hours, there would still be sledding and snowball fights. Not everything had changed. With Asgeir sitting on his shoulders trying to catch snowflakes with his tongue and Steve's shield strapped to his arm-he couldn't find a proper sled in the Tower, which really hadn't surprised him-the pair entered Central Park.

Steve was just as excited as Asgeir, although he hid it much better than his little nephew. Since Steve had so many medical problems growing up, he was never allowed out to play in the snow like the other kids were during the wintertime. His mother was always worried he would contract pneumonia or some other illness-an honest worry with Steve's medical history- so he was denied one of the standard activities of childhood. This would be both Asgeir's and his first time sledding.

He placed Asgeir on the ground, smiling as his nephew immediately bent down in his puffy coat to scoop up some of the snow. He wondered absentmindedly if Jane had overdressed Asgeir for the weather. _'Moms will always over worry,'_ he thought, mentally adding it to the list of unchanged things in the world.

"Time for sledding, Unc Steve?" Asgeir asked, snowflakes clinging to his little eyelashes as he looked up at Steve.

"Yeah, let's go champ," Steve said, taking Asgeir's little gloved hand in his. He reveled in his nephew's laughter as they slowly made their way up the hill. Steve could have simply carried Asgeir up the slope in a fourth of the time, but where was the fun in that. Steve absolutely adored the sound of his nephew's laughter, the sound of his happiness and innocence. If Steve had to guess what an angel would sound like, he would say it sounded like his nephew. Steve fawned over his nephew, just like the other Avengers did. After losing everyone he ever knew, Steve felt overwhelmingly blessed to be given a new family. Sure, they were the oddest group of people to band together and call themselves a family. Sure, they got on each other's nerves and fought quite a bit. But they also protected each other fiercely. Asgeir was now part of his family. He was the little bit of purity and innocence in a home filled with semi-damaged people. He was the smile that greeted them when they returned from a mission, the hug that said welcome home. He made the family feel more…complete. Steve finally felt as if he had all the puzzle pieces he didn't even realize he was looking for. He still missed Bucky and Peggy, his heart still ached for them, but now his heart was filled with other people instead of loneliness and longing. And Asgeir took up the biggest piece of his heart.

Stopping at the top of the hill, Steve carefully laid his shield on the ground. He was pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't be happy if they found out he was using it as a makeshift sled for him and Asgeir, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. "Okay champ, time for some sledding," Steve said, placing Asgeir to sit inside of his shield. It was almost comical how small Asgeir looked in comparison to his Captain America shield. Steve sat behind him, pulling him close. No matter what happened, he could not let Asgeir get hurt. Explaining that to Jane and Thor might actually get him killed, super soldier serum be damned. "You're gonna hold on super tight to Uncle Steve's legs, okay?"

"Kay," Asgeir said, his gloved fingers gripping his legs as tight as he could.

Steve wrapped his arm around Asgeir's body, using his other hand to balance them. "We're gonna go on the count of three. You ready? One-"

"Two-"

"Three!" Steve exclaimed, pushing them down the hill. Steve knew this was one of those moments that would be forever ingrained in his mind: the whiteness of his surroundings, the slight bite of the cold air, the wind whipping at his face, and the happy laughter of his nephew ringing in his ears. This was the life.

* * *

How was Uncle Steve? What do you guys think? Even though i've finished the Avengers I'm still planning two more bonus chapters! Reviews please


	6. Uncle Loki

It's time for the first bonus chapter! Asgeir is gonna spend some time with his Uncle Loki!

* * *

Loki walked through the halls of the palace, Asgeir's smaller hand held in his, listening attentively as Asgeir told him about his time spent on Midgard. He was surprised Asgeir didn't feel uncomfortable holding his cold hands, his ever present reminder of his Frost Giant heritage, but Asgeir never ceased to amaze him. Loki adored his nephew; he was the light of his life. When Loki was still imprisoned, Asgeir's visits with Thor and Jane never failed to bring a smile to his face. Loki had never had the chance to interact with children; he didn't know how to handle them or play with them or take care of them. Despite all the time Loki spent reading books, he finally found something that he knew absolutely nothing about and it left him slightly terrified. But loving Asgeir took no effort. Loki filed away Asgeir's every laugh, replaying the happy sound during the late nights in his cell. Asgeir's smiles lit up his world, brightening his dark prison. Even after being released from his cell by Odin, Asgeir was still the light of his life. He found everything his nephew did absolutely fascinating and adorable. Asgeir made himself at home in Loki's heart and had no intention of leaving.

Loki smiled as Asgeir began to hum softly- no doubt some song he had learned from Midgard- as they roamed the halls of the palace. He forced himself to ignore the looks of hatred and loathing as they walked together, some of them looking as if they would spit at him if he wasn't walking with Asgeir, the prince of Asgard. He hoped Asgeir wouldn't notice them; although Asgeir was only four years old, Loki was sometimes surprised by how much he still noticed, probably a characteristic he inherited from Jane. After a few minutes of walking around together, Asgeir tugged on Loki's hand, stopping in the hallway.

"What's wrong, Asgeir?" Loki asked, crouching in front of Asgeir.

"Uncle Loki, why do people look at you funny?" Asgeir asked curiously.

Loki bit back a curse, wishing momentarily his nephew wasn't as bright and observant. "What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"People make funny faces at you," Asgeir said. "How come?"

"How about we go out to the garden?" Loki suggested.

"Uncle Loki," Asgeir whined.

"I will answer you, Asgeir; I promise. I just want to talk to you out in the garden." Asgeir nodded as Loki lifted him into his arms, carrying him out of the palace. Even though Loki had been released from his prison for almost two years, the sight of the gardens, his favorite place to be besides the library, still took his breath away. He sat beneath the tree he and Thor used to climb in their youth and settled Asgeir on his lap.

"Uncle Loki, are you gonna tell me?" Asgeir asked, looking up at Loki with his big, blue eyes.

_'His father's eyes,'_ Loki thought. _'Eyes that are difficult to lie to.'_ "Asgeir," Loki said, wondering where to begin. "Not everyone in the palace likes me."

"Why not?" Asgeir asked.

"Before you were born, before your father became the king, I did something very bad," Loki explained, carefully watching Asgeir's expression for any sign of loathing. Loki could handle all of Asgard disliking him, but he could not bear his nephew hating him; that would surely shatter him. "I had to get punished for a very long time for what I did. And even though my punishment is over, some people haven't forgiven me."

"Oh," Asgeir said, understanding brightening his eyes. "Did you tell them sorry? Momma said when I do something bad or I hurt someone, I have to say sorry. Like the time I dropped Uncle Tony's cup and broke it."

Loki smiled slightly at his nephew's simple answer. "I did tell them sorry, but not everyone has forgiven me; not everyone trusts me. Trust is a very delicate thing, Asgeir. When you break it, it's hard to regain it. I'm lucky your father and grandparents trust me once again; it's more than I could have asked for."

"It's cause Daddy and Grandfather and Grandmother love you like I do," Asgeir said simply. "Don't worry, Uncle Loki; everything will be okay and everyone will love you like I do."

"Alright." Loki hugged his nephew tightly before getting to his feet. "How about we go look for your Mother and Father and have some lunch?" Asgeir nodded enthusiastically, rushing back to the palace. As Loki watched Asgeir run ahead of him, constantly glancing over his shoulder to ensure he was still there, Loki knew he had to thank Thor and Jane for having Asgeir, his greatest hope.

* * *

Reviews please! Who do you think is going to be in the next bonus chapter?


	7. Aunt Pepper

So readers, I lied to you. I came up with another bonus chapter idea so instead of 2 bonus chapters, you guys are gonna get 3 chapters. I'm sure you guys arent complaining about it. So here's chapter 2 out of 3 featuring Aunt Pepper!

* * *

Pepper sat on the living room couch, her legs crossed beneath her as she busily typed on her laptop. Tony insisted she take a day off and stay away from the office, but she couldn't resist answering a few emails. It took a lot of time and attention to manage Stark industries; she didn't take days off too often._ 'It's not like Tony will know,'_ Pepper thought. _'Who would tell him?'_ Tony and Bruce were downstairs, tinkering in the lab, Natasha and Clint were away on a mission in Europe, Steve was working out in the gym, and Thor, Jane and Asgeir were all taking a nap together. Pepper smiled, thinking of the little family sleeping together in the oversized bed.

Pepper loved the little dysfunctional family the Avengers had become. She loved when they all had dinner together at the huge dining room table Tony had bought after the Avengers had moved in. She loved when they all had movie night even if it took them half an hour to decide which movie they would watch. She loved the constant sound of voices throughout the Tower, the sound of conversation floating everywhere. She loved the way the Tower felt lived in. Pepper was perfectly happy when it had just been her and Tony living together, but she was even happier having a family, _her_ family, living with them. Now she had even more things to love with Asgeir around. She loved listening to the pitter-patter of his little feet across the floor, the sound of his laughter bouncing off the walls, the ever-present toys littering the living room. The happy four-year old made the Tower feel more…homey.

"Hi Auntie Pepper," Asgeir said, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he walked over to the couch.

"Hey Asgeir. I thought you were taking a nap," Pepper replied.

"Yeah, but I woke up," Asgeir answered, sitting next to Pepper on the couch and leaning against her. "Momma and Daddy are still sleeping."

"Still tired, little guy?" Pepper asked, gently raking her fingers through his brown hair. Pepper loved spending time with Asgeir, no matter what they were doing. Her favorite times were always when they weren't doing anything, when Asgeir would just lie against her, snuggled against her side as she gently rubbed his back or stroked his hair; those moments usually ended with him falling asleep. She loved to see her nephew relaxed and happy.

"Nope, I'm okay. Auntie Pepper, what are you doing?" Asgeir asked, pointing to her laptop.

"Just getting a little work done."

"But Uncle Tony said you're not supposed to work today."

"He told you that?" Pepper asked. The last thing she thought she had to worry about was her nephew telling her husband she was doing work.

"Uh huh," Asgeir replied, nodding. "Uncle Tony said you need to relax so the baby can be okay."

Pepper smiled softly, smoothing her hand across her stomach. She could still remember the day Asgeir came up to her and asked why her stomach was so big, the day she had to told him she was having a baby. His reaction was almost as amusing as Tony's was. "Well I just wanted to get a little work done," Pepper replied, setting aside her laptop. _'I guess that's all the work I'm going to get done for the day.' _"You wanna feel your cousin kick?"

"Yeah please," he said, smiling brightly.

Pepper took his little hand, placing it on the top of her stomach. At seven months pregnant, Pepper was used to her baby constantly kicking or squirming around in her stomach. It still made her heart flutter in happiness every time. "Say hello to your cousin Asgeir," Pepper told her baby.

Asgeir jumped slightly as he felt the baby kick, gasping softly. "Auntie Pepper, I felt it!" he said excitedly. "Auntie Pepper," Asgeir said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Asgeir?"

"What's a cousin?"

"A cousin is your aunt or uncle's child. This baby is gonna be your cousin because Tony and I are your aunt and uncle. We're all family," Pepper explained.

"Oh," he replied. Asgeir paused momentarily before he continued. "Are Uncle Clint and Auntie Tasha gonna have a baby too?"

"Why would you say that?" Pepper asked curiously.

"Cause Momma and Daddy love each other and they had a baby and you and Uncle Tony love each other and now I have a cousin. Auntie Tasha and Uncle Clint love each other so they should have a baby and I'll have more cousins," Asgeir said.

Pepper laughed, amused by Asgeir's explanation. "Well you can ask your Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint when they get back home, okay?" Pepper said, feeling as mischievous as Tony. "How about we go get a snack? There's a box of cookies in the kitchen with our name on it."

"Okay, I'll share mine with the baby," Asgeir said, patting her stomach gently before jumping off the couch.

Pepper smiled, slowly getting to her feet. She finally had a family of her own and although it was bigger than she expected, she wouldn't trade them for anything.

* * *

Reviews please! Just one more chapter coming up


	8. Grandpa Fury

Here we are readers, the final chapter in Avengers Adventures in Babysitting. Thanks to all of my readers who've taken the time to review my story; it means a lot to me. If you have an idea for another Avengers story that you wanna see, leave me a review and maybe I'll write it. If not,leave me a review and let me know how you liked the story!

-Ninjanervana

* * *

Director Fury sat at his desk, reading over the latest round of reports from the last Avengers mission. He sighed as he read through them; they all ran the gamut of professionalism. Steve's reports were highly detailed, explaining everything in military terms; Tony's, however, showed the minimum amount of effort possible. Fury was surprised he didn't simply write "we came, we saw, we kicked bad guy ass." Natasha and Clint's reports were relatively decent; they weren't as detailed as Steve's were, but they told Fury exactly what he needed to know. Bruce's report was the shortest; he could only remember everything until he hulked out; everything after that was a series of short memory clips. A quiet knock at his door had him looking up from his files, running a hand down his face. "Come in," he said gruffly.

"I can't reach," a small voice said. Director Fury smiled, something most people thought he was incapable of doing, as he rose from his seat and opened the door. He looked down as he opened the door, meeting the smiling face of Asgeir. "Asgier, what are you doing here?"

"Asgeir insisted he come and see you," the agent standing next to him said.

"Momma and Auntie Pepper went to see the Avengers in the doctor's room so I wanted to see you, Grandpa Fury," Asgeir explained.

Fury ignored the short laugh of the agent as Asgeir called him Grandpa Fury. He might be a grandpa, but he was also the most feared person in S.H.I.E.L.D. "Agent, you are dismissed," Fury said. He lifted Asgeir into his arms, shutting the door behind him.

Even though he was the biggest distraction from his work, Fury loved when three-year old Asgeir came to visit him. Asgeir was better behaved than the Avengers on most days. And Fury had to admit his heart melted quite a bit when Asgeir began to call him Grandpa Fury more than two years ago. Despite being the son of a god and the nephew of a group of superheroes, Asgeir was still a normal child and Fury loved that about him. He loved the happiness and laughter Asgeir brought everywhere, loved the normalcy he gave to life. Asgeir was smart and kind, observant and honest, all qualities Fury could appreciate.

Fury settled back into his chair, placing Asgeir on his lap. "Whatcha doing, Grandpa?" Asgeir asked, looking at the paper scattered across his desk.

"Just reading some paperwork your aunt and uncles sent me," Fury replied. "How have you been, Asgeir?"

"I'm okay. Momma and Daddy and me went to see Grandfather and Grandmother last week. Grandpa Fury, I have a question."

Fury smiled slightly; it was always interesting when Asgeir had a question. It could range from "what are you doing" to "can I have a bow like Uncle Clint?" "What's up, kid?"

"How come you and Grandfather only have one eye?" Asgeir asked, covering one of his eyes with his hand.

Fury laughed, a loud belly laugh that usually left you doubled over in stitches. Most people were afraid to look at Fury's eyepatch and here this little three-year old was asking him outright why he was missing an eye. "We only have one eye because we got hurt in battle," Fury explained once he was able to quiet his laughter. "Not all injuries go away."

"Oh," Asgeir replied. "But Daddy and Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce and Uncle Steve and Uncle Clint and Auntie Tasha are gonna be okay, right? They won't get hurt?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine; they're the Avengers after all," Fury said, dispelling Asgeir's worries.

The room was quiet for a few minutes as Fury continued reading through his files and Asgeir played with the slinky Fury kept for when he would visit. "Hey Grandpa Fury?"

"Yeah, Asgeir?" Fury answered, looking away from his papers.

"We watched a movie at home with Lilo and Stitch and you look like Cobra Bubbles," Asgeir said. "Uncle Tony even said you did."

_'Of course Tony agreed with the kid,' _Fury thought. "Well I've never seen it before so I can't agree or disagree. But I can tell you I am not Cobra Bubbles."

"But you're part of my oh-ohana," Asgeir said, stumbling over his words. "Ohana means family, Grandpa Fury. And," Asgeir paused for a moment, his brows furrowed in concentration. "Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. So I have a big ohana."

Fury smiled again, wrapping an arm around Asgeir's shoulder. His mind drifted to the picture frame in his desk drawer containing a picture of the Avengers. Sure they were insane, a pain in his ass, and half the time more trouble than they're worth. But they're family. "Yes, Asgeir, you have a big ohana. How about we go look for them?"

"Okay," Asgeir said enthusiastically, sliding off of Fury's lap. "Come on, Grandpa Fury; we have to find our ohana." Fury followed after Asgeir, the only person he would waste his time with, one of the few people he would put his life on the line for, his beloved grandson.

* * *

Reviews please!


End file.
